Faded
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: Yes, yes... Another Faded poem... What happens when Majora comes back, but everyone chooses to forget our Hero?


A/N: Yes, you might be tired with my saying this yet again,   
  
But...  
  
This is another (twisted) version of "Faded Into Oblivion", only this is just "Faded".   
  
Please review and add me to your faves when you're done! ^_^ ^.~ !_! %_% §_§ ¤_¤ (Heh... Now is not the time to show you my emoticon collection, though...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction, I'd apply it to a real game! (I'VE GOT RESERVE TICKETS FOR THE TWO NEW ZELDA GAMES!!!! DIDJA SEE THE COMMERCIAL?)  
~*~  
Title: Faded  
Authoress: Crestaria 'Cerena' Montanyu  
  
With the sudden advance of the night,  
A wolfos cries,  
Not of pain,  
Not of lonliness,  
For it is the mere   
Ghost of what is to happen.  
The cry is there,  
Yet shouldn't be.  
For it doesn't exist,  
It is Faded.  
  
My darling Princess weeps,  
For her Hero is gone.  
Eternal darkness,  
Eternal guilt strangles her,  
As flashes of light  
Dance all around,  
Spirits dancing,  
Always dancing,  
Plaguing the damned.  
  
Look closely,  
You can see her tears.  
Bloodied tears at that,  
Tears of helplessness,  
Tears of betrayal.  
  
Can you see the Hero?  
Just faintly in the background,  
Watching,  
Looking.  
Eyes are glazed over,  
And his skin is transparent,  
You can see the veins of blood,  
Always flowing,  
Yet his heart has stopped,  
For his Princess loves one other.  
  
The Dark One  
Is ressurected,  
And the moon falls,  
Oh, it falls.  
And there's nothing any one can do,  
For the Hero never existed,  
Faded right out of the legends,  
And the Princess can't stop it.  
She knows he existed,  
Yet won't,  
Can't,  
Cry out against the painful  
Arms of Destiny.  
  
Listen.  
Can you hear it?  
A thousand screams,  
As the people beg for their Hero,  
Yet there is none,  
Only emptiness.  
Blood is shed even more,  
Flowing rivers of crimson liquid,  
The blood of the Hero,  
Spilled by Majora.  
  
Painful wrath  
Spills in waves,  
Kills these days.  
And there is no one  
To hear the cry of the people,  
For the Hero doesn't exist,  
And the people have forgotten.  
  
Do you smell it?  
The stink of the dead.  
The rotting flesh and bone  
Is easily burned,  
But the blood stains the soul.  
It never washes off.  
  
You see him now?  
That's his body.  
The Hero of Time.  
See his blood,  
A silverish fluid.  
That's the blood of the   
Goddesses running through him,  
The Goddesses are cast  
Into eternal slumber,  
Unpeaceful sleep  
While their people  
Are drowning.  
  
You can't see him?  
And while the spirits dance,  
His outline becomes foggy  
And foggier.  
He is but a mere ghost now,  
A shadow,  
An echo.  
  
If you listen closely,  
You can hear his echo of a scream,  
As the Wrath of Majora   
Encloses all of Hyrule in   
The cruel arms of darkness.  
  
And the Princess can't do anything  
To help,   
For she doesn't know who he is...  
~*~  
  
He's fading now,  
And there's nothing you can do,  
Princess dear.  
His line wasn't meant to exist,  
And yet he does,  
Destiny has to right itself.  
You feel so helpless,  
Dear Princess,  
For you loved him,  
Didn't you?  
And yet you lied.  
You lied to the world,  
Said you loved another.  
And now it's too late,  
  
He pretended not to care,  
For it's too late.  
He's not there,  
And the world is wasting away.  
  
Look at him,  
Princess,  
Darling.  
His skin is that of a ghost,  
Translucent,  
Muddy with tears.  
Bloody with fears.  
And you can feel him slip away,  
He's dying.  
  
No, I take that back,  
He's not dying,  
He is fading,  
And we don't know...  
  
"We'll only remember what should be not,   
The Goddesses don't know,  
And the Hero'll soon be forgot."  
  
And there he goes.  
His soul slips away.  
His body has decayed,  
And there's no trace.  
  
You watched him fade,  
Princess darling.  
You watched him   
As his memory was erased.  
No one knows the meaning  
Of true happiness.  
  
Who is he?  
And why are we talking of him?  
I've seen to forgotten his name.  
But don't cry, Darling Princess;  
For the Dark One of Majora,  
This is only a game.  
~*~  
  
Okay, okay, I'll start writing actual stories now! But didja like this? Huh, huh, huh? ^_^ I love endings, endings are sooooooooo cool... Bai bai!  
  
[If you have questions or comments, please review, email me at Hotaru9@pokepost.com, or AIM me at CerenaMontanyu.]  
  
Don't forget to review!!!   
  
Bai bai!!  
  
~Cerena, the rusty shovel. 


End file.
